Jadilah pendampingku
by NaruGankster
Summary: Hinata merindukan Naruto, yang sedang melakukan pelatihan untuk menjadi Hokage. Dan saat Sang Rokudaime kembali, Ia lebih memilih pingsan. apa yang terjadi? Mind RnR? Dedicated for Hinata Birthday, December 27th.


**NaruGankster Present:**

**_Jadilah Pendampingku_**

**Naruto © Masashi-sensei, sang komikus kejam tapi hebat**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: OOC?****(saya usahain gak)****, Canon, miss typo, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, bahasa sulit dimengerti, dan di sini Neji-nii saya buat hidup karena Fict ini saya buat sebelum mengetahui kalau ia sudah…, pokoknya anggap saja saat perang selesai ada keajaiban gitu.**

**_Bila ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf, karena saya buat fict ini dari apa yang saya fikirkan._**

**...**

**Cekidot**

**...**

Matahari sudah ingin kembali ke peradabannya, langit yang berwarna biru berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan orang-orang sudah mulai kembali ke rumah menemui keluarga yang telah menunggu mereka, terlihat tenang sekali bukan? Namun di tengah ketenangan Desa yang baru saja dilanda ketegangan itu, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang yang sedang duduk termenung di sebuah tempat yang terdapat tiga tiang besar terbuat dari kayu. Entah sejak kapan, wanita itu berada di sana. Dan yang ia lakukan dari tadi hanyalah memandang langit yang sudah berubah jingga itu, sambil memikirkan seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan, dan membuatnya merasa kehilangan. "Hinata-sama?" Seketika lamunan wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu dibuyarkan oleh sebuah suara baritone khas milik seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

"Ah, Ne…, Neji-nii?" Jawab Hinata yang langsung berdiri menghadap sesosok pria tampan, berambut panjang coklat dengan mata _amethys _yang sama denganya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Sekarang sudah sore, tidak baik terus berada di luar, lebih baik kita pulang." Tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Neji itu, meski ia adalah orang yang dingin, namun dapat dilihat tatapannya yang khawatir, dan nada bicaranya yang begitu protective.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar… Huah, baiklah, ayo kita pulang Neji-nii!" Jawab Hinata sambil menunjukan senyum manis, kepada sepupunya itu. Neji yang merasa ada kejanggalan pada senyuman Hinata, hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

* * *

Hening, itu adalah satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan keadaan dua Hyuga yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju mansion keluarga yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan keadaan sepupunya, Neji pun bermaksud memulai percakapan untuk bertanya tentang apa yang Hinata pikirkan. "Ehm, Hina…"

"Neji-nii, sebenarnya…" ucapan Neji terpotong oleh ucapan Hinata, dan seketika ia langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu.

"Ya…, ada apa, Hinata-sama?" Tanya Neji dengan nada yang terdengar antusias.

"Se-sebenarnya apa saja yang harus dilakukan se-seorang shinobi bila akan menjadi Hokage?" Tanya Hinata yang ragu akan pertanyaannya ini. Ia pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul jika ia malu. Mata amethys Neji sedikit melebar mendengar pertanyaan dari sepupunya itu, namun setelahnya, ia tersenyum menyadari maksud dari gadis Hyuga di sampinnya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya…, seorang shinobi yang akan dilantik menjadi Hokage, hanya harus menunggu keputusan para Tetua desa yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya dan melantik calon Hokage itu sendiri."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Hinata yang masih menunduk menatap jalanan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau tahukan, kalau kita baru saja melewati perang?" Tanya Neji, yang dibalas anggukan dari Hinata. "Dan maka dari itu, systemnya dirubah. Untuk membuat para Tetua percaya kalau kekuatan sang calon Hokage sangat kuat sehingga tidak hanya dapat melindungi kedamaian Negara kita saja, tapi juga Negara-negara sahabat, dan para Tetua pun menambahkan syarat yang ketat bagi calon Hokage yang akan dilantik seperti **NARUTO, **dengan pelatihan-pelatihan yang lebih sulit dari misi kelas S." Tambah Neji, dengan penekanan pada kata Naruto, membuat Hinata menunduk malu karena kakak sepupunya sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Jadi, apa itu masih lama?"

"…"

"Ma, maksudku Hokage Naru…"

"…"

"Eh…, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Karena tatapan yang diberikan Neji, Hinata jadi gelagapan dan tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, ditambah rona merah yang terus hinggap di pipi chubbynya itu, membuatnya hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam karena malu. Saat Hinata sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba Tangan kekar Neji menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan mengacak-acak surai indigo milik Hinata.

"Tenanglah, Hinata-sama. Kudengar pelatihan itu akan selesai sekitar dua hari lagi. Jadi bersabar dan percayalah pada bocah itu." Ucap Neji yang membuat Hinata menatap wajah sang kakak sepupu, yang kini sedang menampakan senyum di wajah tanpannya. Hinata ikut tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kata Neji, yang entah mengapa telah memberinya Semangat agar terus menunggu sang generasi Hokage yang telah lama ia cintai.

"I-iya! terima kasih, Neji-nii." Ucap Hinata, dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Hyuga, dengan suasana yang lebih baik.

* * *

Kini, para penduduk Desa Konohagkure sedang mengerumuni sebuah bangunan besar yang baru dibangun karena konflik yang baru-baru saja terjadi. Dan semua penduduk desa sedang menunggu seseorang yang sedang berdiri di atas balkon bangunan tersebut, untuk menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya pada mereka semua. Dan seketika semua orang pun bersorak saat melihat sosok yang mengenakan jubah dan topi khas seorang Hokage kini sedang menunjukan senyumannya yang sudah sangat familiar di mata para penduduk desa.

Di tengah kerumunan itu, Hinata pun ikut serta menyaksikan kegagahan sang Hokage ke enam, yang telah menjadi pahlawan dalam perang Dunia Ninja ke,empat. Hinata yang tadinya hanya tersenyum bahagia, kini ia mulai menumpahkan bulir-bulir air matanya. Hinata terlalu senang melihat semua ini, sehingga ia hanya bisa melukiskannya lewat tangis haru yang tenggelam oleh sorakan penduduk desa yang ikut senang dan bangga pada pemimpin baru mereka.

Melihat semua ini, Hinata kembali teringat dengan ucapan Hokage itu dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, _'Karena suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage!' _ya! Itu adalah salah satu kalimat kesukan Hinata, yang sangat sering diucapkan lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kini lelaki itu sudah berhasil menggapai impiannya. Hinata percaya, bahwa hari ini akan terjadi. Hari di mana seorang Uzumaki Naruto, berhasil menjadi seorang Hokage yang diakui dan dipercaya semua orang.

Hinata terus menatap wajah Naruto yang ada di atas bangunan kantor Hokage, ia sungguh merindukan senyum itu, tiga goresan di antara dua pipinya itu, dan… mata sapphire yang sedang memandangannya itu. Eh? Tunggu dulu… Hinata sedikit melebarkan mata saat menyadari tatapannya dibalas oleh sang Hokage, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi putihnya. Kemudian tanpa tahu alasannya, Hinata memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dan ternyata tanpa gadis itu sadari, laki-laki yang tadi membalas tatapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung 'Kenapa dia pergi?' itulah yang terbaca dari tatapan yang dikeluarkan mata biru lautnya. Satelah itu tatapan kebingungan sepertinya juga sudah tertular pada penduduk desa, karena mereka kaget dan bingung saat sang pemimpin tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

* * *

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tiba-tiba saja kakinya membawanya kesini. Tempat yang sudah sering ia kunjungi saat merindukan pemuda kuning itu. Nafasnya masih terengah, dan tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada salah satu tiang kayu besar yang ada di sana. "Hhah, hahh… ke-kenapa aku lari? Belum tentu ia menatapku…" Lirih Hinata di tengah nafasnya yang ngos-ngossan. "Pa-padahal, aku masih ingin melihat…"

"HINAATAA-CHAAN…" Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan memanggilnya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang, debaran jantungnya semakin kencang, dan kaki jenjangnya pun bergertar diikuti dengan terjatuhnya tubuh gadis itu ke tanah dan bersandar pada tiang kayu nan besar di belakangnya. _'apa, yang harus aku lakukan? Aku belum menata perasaanku. Tolong aku Kami-sama!'_ Batin Hinata dalam hatinya dan… "KETEMUUU…"

"Kyaaa." Hinata sungguh kaget, wajahnya benar-benar merah kali ini. Pemuda yang selama ini mengisi seluruh ruang hatinya, tiba-tiba saja melompat dan berjongkok tepat di hadapanya yang sedang terduduk. Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang merona. Ditambah posisinya yang saat ini sama sekali tak bisa menghindar, karena ia diapit antara tiang besar dan tubuh kekar Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata-chan! kenapa kau pergi tadi? Padahal aku ingin kau menyaksikan keberhasilanku sebagai Hokage." Ucap Naruto dengan nada manja, dan mulut yang dikerucutkan.

"Ma-maaf…" Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh gadis itu, dan cukup membuat pemuda oranye di hadapannya menyipitkan mata kesal. Naruto pun mengubah posisi berjongkoknya, menjadi duduk bersilang. Dan itu membuat Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya, dengan kaki yang tertekuk.

"Huuh! Kau jahat sekali, Hinata-chan. Padahal, kaulah yang paling aku harapkan untuk berteriak paling kencang di antara penduduk desa." Ucap Naruto dangan khayalannya yang tak mungkin terjadi.

"A-apa? Sulit untuk aku, me-melakukan itu, Rokudaime-sama." Balas Hinata, yang kini mulai memainkan jari-jarinya. "Dan… Apa yang ka-kau lakukan di sini, Rokudaime-sama? Acaramu kan belum selesai, lebih baik kau kembali!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hah, Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata kaget sekaligus bingung dengan keputusan sang Rokudaime Hokage itu.

"Ini Gara-gara Kau, dattebayo!" Dengan ekspresi yang lucu, Naruto mengucapkan itu. Sungguh, Hinata rasanya ingin menangkup kedua pipi yang tengah menggebung itu, tapi rasa malu masih menguasainya. "Pokoknya, semua ini gara-gara Kau!" Hinata semakin bingung, memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan, sehingga pemuda di hadapannya tidak mau melakukan tugasnya sebagai Hokage baru?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? A-aku kan tidak melakukan apapun." Sangkal Hinata yang memberanikan diri menatap bola langit di hadapanya.

"Wah, berani sekali kau menyangkal kata-kata Hokage. Apa kau mau aku hukum Hyuuga!" Ucap Naruto dengan Nada yang terdengar aneh di telinga Hinata, dan Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata. Sontak wanita itu terkejut dan langsung berdiri, masih dengan posisi punggunya tersender tiang. "Ka-kalau begitu, maafkan aku Rokudaime-sama. A-aku akan kembali ke kantor Hokage!"

Saat Hinata bermaksud menyingkir, dengan cepat Naruto ikut berdiri dan mengurung Hinata di antara kedua lengannya, dan sontak punggung Hinata kembali tersender pada tiang kayu besar di belakangnnya. "Mau mencoba kabur, Hyuuga?" Naruto pun menyeringai, dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis di depannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku…" Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat tiba-tiba pria di hadapannya memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku mohon, jangan kabur lagi Hinata-chan!" Ucap Naruto lirih tepat di telinga Hinata. "Setelah semua hal yang telah terjadi, tak tahukah kau? Kalau aku semakin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Hinata-chan?" Lirihnya lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Rokudaime-sama?" Tanya Hinata dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Entah kenapa, pikiranku terus tertuju padamu…, bahkan di tempat pelatihan Hokage, aku terus memikirkan kejadian terdahulu di mana ada dirimu di sana. Dan kejadian yang paling berpengaruh adalah saat penyerangan Pain."

Hinata terbelalak, ia tahu kejadian ini akan mengarah ke pembicaraan seperti apa. Pikirannya pun menjadi kemana-mana, _'Apa Naruto-kun akan membalas perasaanku? Oh Kami-sama, aku belum siap mendengar jawabannya.' _Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau tahu? Perasaan bersalah pasti menyelimuti hatiku saat mengingat kalau kau…,"

"Ro-Rokudaime-sama…, Le-lebih baik kita kembali ke kantor Hokage." Potong Hinata dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Hinata pun mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang terapit tubuh mereka. Sontak Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak, aku…," Sang Rokudaime pun tersenyum melihat gadis di depannya yang mulai memperlihatkan kebiasaan lucunya, yaitu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya saat ia gugup. Pria itu pun menatap jari-jari tangan gadis yang sedang sibuk itu, dan ia meraih telapak tangan itu dengan telapak tangan kekar berwarna tan miliknya.

Hinata kaget? Jelas. Degup jantungnnya tak dapat terkontrol begitu merasakan jari-jari lentiknya diraih tangan hangat milik pemuda di depannya. Mata amethysnya mengikuti kemana telapak tangan kekar itu membawa tangan putihnya. Dan tanpa bisa dikontrol, pipi chubbynya sudah dipenuhi rona merah, begitu ia melihat dan merasakan kedua punggung tangannya bersentuhan dengan bibir pemuda didepannya. Ya! Pemuda itu mencium tangannya, romantis bukan?

Sudah satu menit berlalu, Naruto pun menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat masih terkejut dengan perbuatannya saat ini, ia pun tersenyum dan melepaskan dua punggung tangan itu dari bibirnya-masih menggenggamnya-."Hinata-chan…"

"Ah…, Na-nani?" Sahut Hinata kaget.

"Aku, butuh pendamping…, Karena bagaimana pun, akan sulit Hokage harus punya penasehat pribadi."

"Oh, begitu…, Min-minta tolong saja ke Shikamaru-san, dia pasti bisa membantu." Ucap Hinata yang sudah menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Ah, maksudku bukan pendamping yang seperti itu…, tapi…" Naruto pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata, dan di pipinya juga terlihat semburat merah.

"Tapi, apa?" Hinata pun berani mengangkat wajahnya, untuk menatap pemuda di depannya.

"JADILAH PENDAMPINGKU! HINATA."

Hinata terpaku, dan matanya terbelalak, setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda tampan di depannya. Sementara pemuda itu masih memandang tegas, dan penuh keyakinan ke arah gadis itu.

"A-apa? Naruto-ku, Itu pasti akan sulit, lagi pula aku belum berpengalaman di bidang politik." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Astaga, kan sudah kubilang, bukan pendamping yang seperti itu! Kalau itumah, aku juga sudah punya, yaitu guru Iruka, dattebayo!" Jelas Naruto dengan nada frustasi, ternyata gadis di depannya begitu polos. "Baiklah, Hinata-chan?"

"…"

"Jadilah pendamping hidup Hokage keenam ini! Apa kau mau?" Naruto mengucapkan permintaan itu sambil menatap mata amethys yang kini terbelalak di depannya dengan tegas, dan penuh keyakinan. Sementara Hinata tak tahu harus bicara apa? Entah kenapa saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk pingsan, dari pada menjawab permintaan sang Rokudaime Hokage, tapi, mengapa tidak bisa? Tubuhnya tidak mengizinkannya pingsan di saat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba mata lavendernya memanas, ia merasakan akan menumpahkan sesuatu dari matanya. Hinata pun langsung menundukan wajahnya, Berusaha menutupi tangisnya yang mulai pecah. Dan Naruto hanya memandang Hinata yang tiba-tiba menunduk dengan tanda tanya. Awalnya, Naruto menganggap Hinata menunduk malu karena kata-katanya barusan, tapi, ia pun sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar isakan dari balik wajah gadis itu. Hinata menangis?

"Hi-Hinata-chan, Kenapa malah menangis? apa aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai khawatir. Dan Hinata pun hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan keadaan masih menunduk dan menangis. Naruto hanya menatap gadis yang tertunduk itu dengan tatapan bersalah, kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata, dan ia pun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya. "Sshht, sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa, aku…,"

"Naruto-kun bodoh!" Potong Hinata, di dalam dekapan dada bidang Naruto.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan tidak biasa dari Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Ka-kau bodoh!"

"Hei, memangnya aku bodoh kenapa?"

"Ki-kita itu masih enam belas tahun! Ayahku tidak mengizinkan aku menikah muda tahu. Ja-jadi lebih baik jangan buru-buru! Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata yang mulai kembali terbata-bata.

"Ah, Jadi kau…" Naruto pun melapaskan pelukannya, dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata, berusaha untuk melihat keyakinan di wajah gadis yang akan menjadi miliknya itu.

Saat dilihat, hinata masih menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang masih tergenang air mata dengan poninya. Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan itu pun, menanggkup wajah Hinata dengan tangan kekarnya. "Hinata, apa kau mau jadi pendamping hidupku?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi, untuk memastikan. Dan Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto tak dapat menahan senyumannya untuk merekah, ia terlalu senang dengan semua ini, hingga secara refleks ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyentuh bibir yang berada di wajah gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Sontak, Hinata kaget dengan tindakan pemuda yang kini mejadi kekasihnya itu. Namun, Hinata mulai menikmatinya saat Naruto terus mengecup-ngecup dengan lembut bibir ranumnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak merasakan nafsu di setiap ciuaman yang Naruto berikan, justru ia merasakan kehangatan cinta seorang Uzumaki Naruto dari sentuhanya ini.

* * *

-Sementara di sekitar kantor hokage-

Semua penduduk desa terlihat bingung dan mulai ribut, di sekitar kantor Hokage. Mereka nampaknya masih bingung dengan kepergian sang pemimpin yang tiba-tiba.

_ "Kemana Rokudaime-sama?" Ucap salah satu penduduk desa._

_ "Naruto-sama tadi lari kemana ya?" Tanya seorang lagi._

Sementara dua orang penjabat desa, yaitu Shikamaru, dan Neji yang sedang berada di dalam kantor Hokage juga di buat bingung.

"Hah, Naruto itu! Padahal dalam situasi begini, dasar merepotkan." Maki Shikamaru.

"…"

"Hei, Neji? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak." Jawab Neji dengan wajahnya yang datar namun menampakan kekhawatiran. –kenapa aku kepikiran Hinata-sama?-. Batin Neji.

-OWARI-

**Hallo semuannya, ketemu lagi dengan saya sang author amatir. Sebelumnya maaf saya belum bisa lanjutin 'Be One' ****_*emang ada yg nungguin?*_****, karena saya lagi focus buat fict O-shot ini.**

**Ah iya, fict ini saya persembahkan untuk Birthday Hinata nanti yang jatuh pada tanggal December, 27****th. ****Happy Birthday Hime.**

**Dan untuk kematian Neji-nii, saya sangat turut berduka cita. Entah sudah berapa lama saya menagis mengingat wajah stoicnya yang saat ini sudah tiada, dan saya juga senang karena ternyata Neji-nii adalah NaruHina lover, saking cintanya dia sampe melindungi pairing itu sampai mati, bener gak readers?*plak* heheh. Dan untuk Masashi-sensei kenapa kau begitu kejam? X(.**

**Dan untuk terakhir, Mind to Review?**

**Jaa-ne.**


End file.
